


Uiharu Tattles

by Han502653



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Uiharu is secretly the biggest troll, friends being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: Uiharu has forgiven Kuroko for forgetting their promise... but that doesn't mean she won't get a tiny bit of revenge.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto & Saten Ruiko & Shirai Kuroko & Uiharu Kazari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Uiharu Tattles

“I’m glad the two of you made up,” Saten said as she sat down in the booth in their favorite restaurant.

“Yes, me too.” Mikoto agreed. “Even though we both know whose fault it really was—so it was more someone making up to the other.”

She grinned over to Kuroko.

Kuroko laughed weakly.

“Oh—you know?” Uiharu blinked.

“Yeah, Kuroko told me about how the two of you met,” Mikoto shrugged as she took a sip of her tea.

“Did she,” Uiharu asked tapping her finger to her chin. Then she got that look in her eye, the one no one ever believed Kuroko when she said it existed: the sly one of a secret troll. She felt her blood run cold. “Did she tell you her opinion about Tokiwadai Middle School she had back then?” she asked innocently. Kuroko’s blood ran colder.

“No,” Mikoto blinked obliviously.

“Uiharu, really, that’s not necessary,” Kuroko laughed with a fake grin. Uiharu caught her eye and her grin turned just the slightest bit sharp. Kuroko’s stomach flopped.

“It was, I believe along the lines of ‘It may not be so glamorous as you make it out to be. While being perhaps rich and unworldly, all the students are level 3 espers and above, a lot of people have come there, each thinking that they are something special—”

Kuroko leaned away from Mikoto and hid her face with her cup. This was punishment, she _knew_ it was, for forgetting the promise. She debated teleporting away or teleporting Uiharu away but that would only make Uiharu’s revenge worse, she _knew_ it…

“—I understand that also includes two Level 5’s, the one they call Railgun in particular people are always talking about,” Uiharu couldn’t keep her grin from growing and instead hid it behind her glass. “Obviously, she must be a stuck up, unlikable harpy.’”

It was quite for a long moment. Then Saten burst out laughing while Mikoto just blinked from Uiharu to Kuroko and back again.

“Eh?” she finally managed. Kuroko slinked down and more seriously debated teleporting away. At least she hadn’t been shocked yet.

“I can’t believe it?” Saten finally giggled out. “Really? Shirai-san _said_ that!”

“Yes, she was almost as bad as you were at first,” Uiharu continued, Saten choked on her drink. “Both for Misaka-san _and_ the school in general.”

“Eh!” Saten sputtered red-faced. _“Uiharu!”_

Mikoto made a few more faces before sighing, shrugging bemusedly, and then glancing over at Kuroko. “I suppose it’s not that surprising, you _hated_ me when we first met.”

Relief hit her at the lack of anger, but she couldn’t help but frown. “I first met you as you were abusing and stealing from that poor vending machine,” she answered dryly. “So excuse my misgivings.”

Mikoto huffed her own cheeks going red. “That ‘poor vending machine’ stole 10,000 yen from me.”

Kuroko snorted. “And abusing it and making it even more damaged helps how?” she refuted. “And anyway, you could have just reported it to get your money back you know.”

Mikoto stared at her for a long moment and then glanced away. “Of course I knew that...” she mumbled. “This is just easier. I’ll stop when I’ve made my money back.”

“Do you even know when that will be,” Kuroko asked dryly, tilting up her nose.

“Of course I do,” Mikoto snapped back slamming a hand on the table. “I have 5,078 yen left.”

“Regardless it is still theft and vandalism.” Kuroko sighed. “I really should write you up,” she continued knowing she wouldn’t.

“Eh! Oh, come on, Kuroko!”

“Eh heh heh,” Saten sweat-dropped. Next to her Uiharu watched the Ping-Pong match with a bemused grin, extremely proud of herself. “So um, Uiharu, do you have any other cool things to share,” Saten tried hoping to avoid some bloodshed. Both girls stopped. Mikoto intrigued and Kuroko nervous as she wrecked her mind for anything else Uiharu could reveal. She didn’t know about all those silly shows she used to watch or the stuffed puppy she still had hidden in a box in the back of her wardrobe, or…

“Well,” Uiharu tapped her chin again, and then she smiled. “She also used to wear the cutest hood—” Face burning Kuroko reached out her foot to tap Uiharu’s and teleported. “OW!” Uiharu whined as her shoe bounced off her head. Kuroko easily caught her own shoe and sock and frowned at her.

“Alright Uiharu, you’ve had your fun,” she grumbled as she reached down and put them back on.

“Aw…” Saten mumbled into her drink only to balk at Kuroko’s glare. Grimacing she laughed nervously and changed the subject.

“So guess what! There is this new rumor going around—”

“You’re not mad?” Kuroko asked later that day as they made their way back to the dorms.

“Nah, you didn’t know,” Mikoto shrugged, before looking away a little red-faced. “And… I kind of like you weren’t all fangirlish like everyone else there was,” she snorted. “At least at first,” she muttered.

Kuroko scratched the back of her neck at that but puffed up her chest anyway. “Hmpf, I’m nothing like those fangirls,” she snapped.

Mikoto snorted. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“For one _my_ feelings are _real._ Not some silly infatuation.”

Mikoto blushed and huffed. “Yeah, yeah, don’t go getting all mushy,” she grumbled hoping to save the embarrassment.

“And two, _I_ actually _know_ you, none of them have any idea what you’re really like, considering that silly mask you always put up with them and the rest of the school.”

Mikoto frowned and considered that. “That’s… true.”

“And of course I love you anyway way Onee-sama, despite all your flaws.”

“Thanks Kuro—HEY! What’s that supposed to mean?”


End file.
